Glitches in Outlaws to the End
---- The Red Dead Wiki team encourages players to catalog experiences of major gameplay glitches while playing The DLC Content Outlaws to the End for Red Dead Redemption. Rockstar Games does make peripheral use of this wiki to track glitches; adding accurate information can help resolve them. '' ''You can send your emails regarding the glitches to the ''Red Dead Redemption support team to this address: RDRSupportteam@rockstargames.com '' This page is also forwarded to Rockstar staff via Twitter and Email. '' ''Please be sure to be as specific as possible, citing the circumstances and accurately describing the glitch. Also be sure to include which console. Again, this specific page should be used for glitches specific to The DLC Content Outlaws to the End; general glitches with the main game should be addressed here: '' Glitches ---- These are the '''list of glitches' in Red Dead Redemption DLC Outlaws to the End. The glitches are categorized according to console and gameplay. A good number of them have been fixed with a server-side patch. If you can continuously play through the game without encountering a specific glitch listed here, please strike through the glitch as no longer occurring. Likewise, if you encounter a glitch that has been stricken, or encounter a glitch not entered, please enter it. Glitches on Xbox 360 General *Player randomly dies. (This could be caused by being killed by invisible players, see below.) *Plants phase in and out making them impossible to be harvested. *''May also occur in single player'' *Animals appear outside normal boundries. An easy way to make that glitch happen is to put a bait on the ground near blackwater. Normally it will attract cougars and wolves but sometimes grizzly bears too. *confirmed - grizzly near blackwater (very close) *Players in the same game appear to be invisible to other players. In some cases, the characters appear in the game but not as the player see it. The "invisible" player will still show up on the minimap if they fire a weapon or sprint, but they cannot be heard or killed, even with dynamite. *Sometimes in a Gang Shootout a player will be invisible to you, but they can see you. If they kill you, the game displays a generic message saying that you died. *Sometimes when a player joins a Gang Shootout, the game displays a scoreboard but the game never starts. Sometimes the only solution is to exit to the dashboard. *confirmed - may also time out after a VERY long wait* *Players are unable to join Ranked matches. The player gets stuck at the loading screen. *Players cannot join Free Roam games after DLC is downloaded. Pressing X at the main menu to go to multiplayer or going to Xbox Live Public from single player will not work. The player will just get stuck at the loading screen. *Player enters shootout/gang shootout game modes when the co-op missions are selected from the "back button menu" (X360) *''May also occur when selecting advanced co-op missions'' *Players cannot play neither multiplayer nor single player after downloading the patch and DLC *Dying when the computer believes you are participating in a gang hideout mission respawns you in the exact same place every time (the "entrance" to the gang hideout). Therefore, if another player kills you near the entrance to a gang hideout they can face the respawn point and continually kill you as you respawn before you even have time to move. *Enemy NPC's occaisionally spawn underground. You can't shoot them through the ground but they can shoot (and kill) you. *Passing into Legend while completing co-op missions will cause some of your challenge progress to glitch, and make the "You Rule!" achievement unobtainable. Ammunition *The Mexican Army does not spawn, resulting in all objectives being completed. Once the player must plant explosives, no enemies spawn, resulting in a quick win. *Players get stuck in the loading screen of whichever mission they are trying to play, particularly "Ammunition". When this happens, the main way to exit is by going back to the dashboard, or turning off the console. 'The Escape' *At the start of this mission, if gang member dies on the hill where the scenario begins, and another player revives them, that reviving player can fall through the terrain and plummet into nothingness. Luckily a checkpoint is often reached mere moments after this occurs (defeating all enemies around the gold coach), saving the plummeting player, and placing them back on firm ground. Confirmed by this editor to occur on the PS3 version also, though it is luckily quite rare. The Kidnapped Girl *After clearing the fort of all gang members the farmer's daughter will not appear, thus leaving the mission at a stand still. The only solution is to restart the mission. *After defeating all bandits in Fort Mercer, the stagecoach will disappear. Leaving the girl stuck in Fort Mercer. She will follow you through the main gate but you will have to walk to the ranch, the odds of her and you making it are low. 'The Herd' *Players immediately fail as soon as it starts, saying the herd has been killed. *Horses will not be able to reach their owners, as they disappear soon after they are called. When an enemy's horse is injured, it will disappear from underneath its rider. If the rider is killed, the horse will disappear. You may get lucky and successfully call your horse, but only after you leave the basin. *Sometimes nothing but the players and the herd will spawn including the players horses. This means that all the players must do is sprint with the herd all the way to armadilo. *Fifth and final cow does not trigger the last check point and will not enter the pin with the other four. 'The River' *After you clear out the first part of the mission and you head back to the raft and the screen fades to black, your character will appear on the shore instead of on the raft. This forces you to follow the raft on land. *If someone kills you on the raft while they are invisible, you may respawn in the same spot you were killed, until the end of the mission, regardless of the position of the raft. *If you get hit with a fire bottle, the player that got hit with the bottle might fall out of the raft and die. *Player gets frozen in loading screen when initially starting Coop on "The River" mission. *Player can sometimes call their horse after landing at the first docks. If the player leaves the horse on the raft after finishing the checkpoint it will accompany the player down the river. *During the last sequence in the town of Nosalida, after all teammates are killed, if standing by the firepit/fireplace (closest to the river) your character will slingshot across the town to the other end and land by the farthest dynamite crate next to a group of NPCs who are at the ready. Walton's Gold *No enemies spawn. A blockade of many carts spawn on the track, and none of them can be filled with gold bags, resulting in a stalled mission. Sometimes your partners are invisible. Re-loads do not fix. *The cart that is used to transport the bags can appear on its side, resulting in a fairly humorous glitch (if ultimately damaging, as there is no way to get cart out of the mine) where the cart and the player who attempts to push the cart are spinning in the air. (Note: The cart has been known to turn on its side in free roam.) Also, the cart may multiply after it is out of the mine. *When using the cart the player will grab on to one of the other unusable carts to the side, and cannot get off. Confirmed by this editor. Has happened to me twice, the cause is completely unknown to me. Glitches on Playstation 3 General *Going into the mine in Free Roam at Gaptooth Breach locks the game up, due to multiple mine carts being spawned. *Invisible to other players. Other players invisible to you. (rare) *Unable to hear other players until exiting the free roam to find another game. *Shooting other players takes around 30 shots with a rifle to kill them. (happens randomly undepending from which game mode you are playing). *When galloping on your horse on single and multi-player on railroad tracks (Can happen EVERYWHERE, not just on train tracks! Confirmed by numerous players), the horse will keel over and die for no reason catapulting the player off the horse. (Happens far too often!) *When playing in shootout or bag matches, sometimes killing another player causes them to "fall to their death" and you don't get the points for the kill. *You, and anyone else who's playing bag -or shootout games might die without reason. Alternative is that sometimes players may become unkillable for small period of time. *The DLC pack does not show on PSN UK. When the PS3 is registered in the UK and the Game is from United States. Creating new profile under US registration makes it possible to download the DLC but after installation it does not appear on the original UK account. *When you're in a game, if another player is dead and you reach the checkpoint. If you die before they respawn, you move on to another game while your party is still in the previous one. (rare) *Sometimes when you fall you will act like you are down, and unable to get up, be revived, or bleed out, thus freezing you. The only way to fix this and still be in the same game is to get a teammate to kill you, and when you respawn at a checkpoint you will be fixed.(May also be in general gameplay). *When you are downed your character will still be stood up with the gun aiming. (rare) *Within playing the first few minutes of a co-op game, and there are spaces available in the team, the game may stop abruptly and start with a new teammate logging on. (frequently occurs) 'Ammunition' *One of the enemies may run very far away from the fort, you can't kill him because you cant go far from the fort. (This can be solved by utilizing the Carcano or Rolling Block Sniper Rifle) 'The Escape' *When you begin the level you (and at times a second player) will spawn into the game first, fire 4 shots from any weapon you've switched to and then you will automatically revert to your default pistol as the remaining players spawn into the game. *When you first drive the coach, the first enemies on horseback that you confront are not marked as red dots, making them hard to locate. *When you do a standoff with the American Army, sometimes you will be facing sideways, and not forward *Also when you first drive the coach, a team member may pull off your seat, you fall off the coach and half you body is seen - torso up. The rest is hidden below ground. Your character will be unable to move. You can be shot and respawn until the next checkpoint. *After boarding a stagecoach, the horses fail to respond. You can leave the driver seat and have a teammate drive. The horses will respond and you are able to drive. 'The Herd' *Cows automatically die. *If die as soon as the match starts, while your teammates are loading, you can run around the area. The game will then skip the mission because of an unexpected error. (rare) *Sometimes your horse will vanish when you whistle for it, and keep vanishing each time you whistle, the only way to get horse if you encounter this glitch is to kill an enemy and to quickly take their horse, as the horses vanish too. *When using Dead Eye after exiting Pike's Basin, NPC's will seems to jump up and down in their saddle as opposed to dying when hit with a Dead Eye headshot. This occurs everywhere along the trail after leaving the Basin. *When the first line of reinforcements arrive, they respawn 2/5 times. (rare) 'The Kidnapped Girl' *There is a glitch after players have cleared the fort of all gang members, the farmers daughter will not appear thus leaving the mission at a stand still. The only solutions at this time is to restart the mission or firebomb her to death. *Once the fort is clear, the stagecoach will not appear, thus leaving the mission at a standstill. only solution is to kill the hostage. 'The River' *Players sometimes fall off the raft and die.This can be caused by been shot or running into another player. The "Victim" collapses on the raft and slowly rolls down the raft and eventully falls into the river drowning instantly. *After clearing out Scratching Post and getting back on the raft, you may spawn in the river and automatically drown. *Throwing fire bottles directly into the raft will sometimes cause you to fall off and drown. *At the begining of the mission the raft will not spawn and all players will fall into the water (very rare) *Sometimes a player may call there horse and get on the raft,but they are unseen by any other players,they are possibly underneath the raft *After clearing out the wave of enemies on the first shore and passing through the checkpoint, a player will not spawn on the raft for the first trip down the river, but rather on land on the Mexican side of the river. They can still kill enemies by moving westbound at the pace of the boat, but will remain there until a later checkpoint. *Before entering the town of Nosalida, the last enemy NPC raft that appears will appear stranded on the rocks. No NPCs are to be found. *After the Scratching Post while on the raft towards Nosalida, a horse can be seen floating above the river off in the horizon. 'Walton's Gold' *No enemies spawn outside and only one enemy inside the mine and the cart doesn't spawn either (although the yellow marker points north of the mine inside a mountain), which makes the game freeze. If you can't see the miners in the starting video, enemies won't spawn. Exit the session immediately to avoid the frustating freeze and restart. Also, multiple carts may have spawned, making it impossible to move the cart. *In Advanced mission, sometimes no enemies will spawn, thus letting you enter the mine quickly. However you are unable to pick up bags, which ultimately ends with the mine exploding and failing the mission. (May also happen in the regular Walton's Gold). *Sometimes there is a pile of mine carts near the real one if you press triangle near them you will "drive" them while laying on the ground. *After getting the gold bags and getting out of the mine, one or more players may die immediately. (very rare) Category:Glitches Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Outlaws to the End